


something so sentimental

by kingdra (aroceu)



Series: July 2017 Advent Calendar [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 18:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11652384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroceu/pseuds/kingdra
Summary: Ginny's not a single color, but a rainbow, while the rest of the world is inside her, is made up of her.





	something so sentimental

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Paltita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paltita/gifts).



> For the advent calendar!

Luna remembers the first time she met Ginny Weasley, all bright and curious and on the other side of Ottery St. Catchpole, a firework illuminating a dark sky. It had been daytime, and Mrs. Weasley had introduced her, "Ginny's nine as well," she had said. "Why don't you play with each other?" Ginny had shown Luna the grounds of her house, snuck into the broomshed, said they could steal her brother's brooms and practice flying. Luna hadn't fancied flying, nothing about broomsticks intrigued her - but when Ginny was in the air, laughing, long red hair billowing behind her, Luna could understand the appeal.  
  
Now she's eighteen and Ginny's snuck her into the Gryffindor seventh year girls' dormitory, Ginny on her stomach and elbows looking up at Luna, who's sitting against her pillow. "Muggle London," Ginny says, eyes bright as they were before, as they are always.  
  
Luna stifles a giggle and peers down at Ginny. They're both in their pyjamas, and moonlight shines onto them. They've got the whole dormitory to themselves - Ginny had been the only of the seventh year Gryffindor girls to come back to school after the war - but still, Luna's on Ginny's bed and Ginny's with her.  
  
Luna says, "There aren't any magical creatures in Muggle London," and Ginny rolls over onto her back, smiling up at Luna.  
  
Her bright red hair is sprawled across the bed. Luna reaches a hand down, toys her fingers through the long strands. "Alright then," Ginny says. "We'll get a house in the forest, right up North England, and I'll play for the Holyheads from there, while you can do your magizoo-hoozit - "  
  
"Magizoology," Luna says, laughing again and tightening her fingers through Ginny's hair, just a little. Ginny turns around and grins at her; Luna knows that she likes it when she does that. "You know what it's called."  
  
"I do," Ginny says. She gets up on her elbows and moves herself forward until she's in front of Luna. Her grin is so spread across her face that Luna can't help leaning in, kissing her on the mouth, feeling Ginny smile against her lips. Luna's hand is still tangled in Ginny's hair, and they kiss sweetly for a moment before Luna pulls away.  
  
"We can always move back to my mum's," Ginny says, when their kiss is over. "You can study the gnomes in our garden, and it's not that far from Holyhead, if I Apparate - "  
  
"I don't know if your family likes me much," Luna says honestly. "And your family's big enough already, I'd hate to be another mouth to feed."  
  
Ginny sighs and rolls over on her back. "You're right," she says. "We ought to look for houses - I know there's a magical village up near Angseley."  
  
"So plenty of creatures there," Luna says. When Ginny looks at her doubtfully, she adds, "Magic gravitates towards magic. If there's magical people, then magical beasts have to be nearby, too. That's what Rolf told me."  
  
"Rolf." Ginny snorts. "You still talk to him, then?"  
  
Luna had met Rolf Scamander on her way back from the Wizarding trials, when she had to testify. Rolf had looked remarkably like Luna's idol, Newt Scamander, and had been on his way into the Ministry when they'd run into each other. The brief meeting of Luna making a comment of Rolf looking like his grandfather had led to a friendship, which then led to Luna Owling him the whole year, for discussions of magical creatures and Rolf's own findings up in Scotland.  
  
Luna says, "Yes, of course, he's my friend." Ginny goes up on her elbows again and narrows her eyes at Luna.  
  
"I don't mind who's your friend," she says. "But don't you think he's rather, I dunno, chummy with you? Sending you more owls than you send him?"  
  
Luna blinks at her. "Are you jealous?" she asks, because it's not the first time Ginny had spoken Rolf's name with distaste, but it's the first time she's said something so outright.  
  
Ginny ducks her head into her arms and says, "I'm not  _jealous_. I just don't want you to feel that you've gotten yourself into something you don't mean."  
  
Luna smiles. Ginny tells nothing but the truth, when it comes to her, but she can still see the faint blush on Ginny's cheeks as she draws her head back up. Luna tucks Ginny's hair behind her ear. "I haven't gotten myself into something I'd regret, don't you worry."  
  
"I don't worry," Ginny says, and Luna leans down again, still smiling, kissing Ginny on the mouth again. Ginny kisses her back hungrily, getting back up on her knees and tucking her hands behind Luna's neck, into her hair, stroking her softly as Luna holds her tight. Ginny falls back onto Luna and they become lost in breathlessness and kisses for the rest of the evening, the moon shining down on them, as bright as Luna's always imagined them to be together.  
  
*  
  
The end of their seventh year comes remarkably fast, and soon enough they've graduated, in their dress robes and hats with Professor McGonagall telling them to watch the sky for their N.E.W.T. results. Ginny's expression twists nervous when she hears this, but Luna says, "You'll be fine, you've done so well."  
  
"Yeah, I know," Ginny says, but she bites her bottom lip anyway. "And it doesn't matter, right?" she adds to Luna. "Since the Holyhead Harpies have already recruited me - "  
  
"You've got nothing to worry about," Luna agrees.   
  
"I could get a T on all my N.E.W.T.s," Ginny continues, "and still have a future."  
  
"If you say so," Luna says, patting her hand.  
  
Ginny finds Luna's fingers and squeezes them into hers, anyway. They're making their way across the Hogwarts grounds, saying goodbye for one last time. It's late June, the light blue sky shining upon them, and Ginny's a spark while the rest of the world is awashed in dull. Luna likes to see things in colors, figures and shapes whittling down to a pigment in Luna's eyes. Ginny's not a single color, but a rainbow, while the rest of the world is inside her, is made up of her.   
  
Luna's heart is in her throat, full of everything she loves about Ginny.  
  
Ginny says, "I can't believe we've got a house. By ourselves."  
  
"We should throw a party," Luna says, eyes lighting up. "We can invite Harry, and your brothers, and Hermione Granger, and Neville - "  
  
"And Rolf," Ginny adds. When Luna turns to her with surprise, Ginny shrugs. "He's your friend, isn't he? And I ought to meet him, see what's so great about him." She rolls her eyes, but she's also smiling that Luna smiles back, squeezing Ginny's hand. Her heart is so, so full.  
  
"Yes," Luna says. "We can invite Rolf."  
  
Ginny sighs, slipping her hand out of Luna's to put her arms behind her head. "The Holyhead Harpies," she says to the sky, like she still can't believe it. The agent had come to the Gryffindor-Hufflepuff game last month and recruited her immediately; Ginny hadn't been able to stop talking about it for weeks. "I can't believe this is my future."  
  
Luna takes her hand again, tilts her head onto Ginny's shoulder, and beams up at her.   
  
"I can," she says.  
  
*  
  
The house they've picked is in north Wales, a cottage at the edge of Newborough, where Luna knows there's an abundant amount of magical sea creatures and insects. It's also close to Holyhead, so Ginny doesn't have to Apparate far - and it is in the wood, a small neighbourhood of other Wizarding families who want to find refuge away from the rest of Wizarding Britain.  
  
Ginny and Luna meet their neighbours, a young family next door who have three kids, all too young to go to Hogwarts, running around Ginny and Luna's knees, fascinated with the billywigs and bowtruckles fluttering around. Luna thinks about if she and Ginny will have children of their own, but she tells herself that it's far too early to think about it, that she and Ginny will get there sometime later. They've got a whole life ahead of them, and Luna wouldn't trade it for the world.  
  
As the kids play, Luna watches them and tells the mum, "Care of Magical Creatures was my favourite subject in school."  
  
The mum beams at her. "Really? Charms was mine," she says, chuckling. She looks fondly at her children. "I hope whatever they do, they find something they like as well."  
  
"Knowing what you enjoy is one of the most important things," Luna says, and the mum nods in agreement.  
  
Afterward, Luna and Ginny decide to invite them to their housewarming party, which the family takes graciously. Ginny says, as they trek back to their house, "I like them. I like where we live." She wraps an arm around Luna's waist, and kisses her on the jaw. Luna giggles. "I like you. How did we get so lucky?"  
  
"We're not lucky," Luna says, as they step back into their house. "We're just happy."  
  
Ginny smiles, and they make their way upstairs into the bedroom, into a flurry of kisses.  
  
Their housewarming party is a couple of weeks after they've moved in, when most of their trunks are unpacked, and Ginny's doing some tricks she learned from her mum in the kitchen, boiling up a feast. "I'm a terrible cook," Ginny's told Luna, countless times, "which is why I always follow my mum's recipes." Luna hasn't tasted anything terrible Ginny's whipped up, though, so she supposes Ginny is just good at following recipes.  
  
Harry Potter and Hermione Granger and Ginny's brother are the first to arrive, knocking on their door politely as Luna arranges things in their sitting room. "I've got it," she calls to Ginny, who's busy in the kitchen.  
  
Luna opens the door, and the three of them smile at her, Hermione Granger saying, "Happy housewarming," and handing Luna a present.  
  
"Thank you," Luna says, letting them in. "Ginny's making dinner - "  
  
"Is she," Ron says, looking immediately wary.  
  
Luna shakes her head. "One of your mum's recipes, from what I understand," she says, and Ron relaxes. "Help yourselves to the hors d'oeurves - come say hi, Ginny - "  
  
A Celestina Warbeck song is playing on the radio as more people they've invited come in, Dean Thomas who Luna had made friends with last year, along with his friend Seamus Finnigan. Neville and Hannah come, of course, and Luna had invited Cho Chang, who immediately congratulates Ginny on making the Holyhead Harpies. Most of their friends are from the D.A., and it feels like almost one of those meetings again, when Luna looks around and sees so many of her friends mingling around, talking with each other in Ginny and Luna's home.   
  
Their neighbours say, "Happy housewarming," to Luna, who beams at them and offers the kids some candies that her father had gotten her on one of his travels overseas. The kids are delighted, and even more when the candies pop in their mouth, sparkling rainbows when they breathe out.  
  
The door rings again, and this time Ginny's the one who gets it. Luna's talking to Harry about her last year in Hogwarts when Ginny calls over, "Luna! Rolf Scamander is here!" Luna pardons herself from Harry and joins Ginny at the door.  
  
Rolf's there, with another bloke next to him. "Hi," Rolf says, smiling at Luna. "I hope you don't mind, but I've brought my boyfriend with me?"  
  
"Of course," Luna says, moving aside to make room. "Please come in."  
  
"Nice to meet you," Ginny says to Rolf, and his boyfriend, shaking their hands.   
  
They exchange the sentiment, and Rolf says, "I'm so glad to finally meet you - Ginny, right, Luna's girlfriend? The Quidditch player? Luna's written so much about you."  
  
"Really?" Ginny says, raising her eyebrows. She glances at Luna, who ducks her head down and blushes. "Only good things, I hope."  
  
"I've been under the impression you're flawless," Rolf laughs, and Luna blushes harder. "Merlin, it sounds like there's a whole herd of erumpents in here."  
  
"Well," Ginny says, grinning, "join in on the fun, then. We've got plenty of food on the counter, and in the kitchen, if you're hungry - "  
  
"We're starved," says Rolf's boyfriend, as Rolf immediately makes his way to the hors d'oeurves table.  
  
"Help yourselves!" Ginny calls after them, as they disappear. "I think I've made too much," she says to Luna. "Oh hell, I feel like my mum."  
  
"Well, there's plenty and enough people," Luna says. She wraps her arms around Ginny, places her chin on Ginny's shoulder. Ginny rocks back and forth, and Luna smiles against her neck.  
  
Luna leans her head forward so she can speak into Ginny's ear. "I love you, you know," she says, as the din of their friends crowd around them - as Luna can still feel like they're the only people here, all of the world between her arms.  
  
Ginny leans back and kisses Luna's cheek, her mouth as her eyes shine with happiness. She says, "I know."

**Author's Note:**

> JKR: Heterosexuality  
> Me: Luna Lovegood & Rolf Scamander are wlw & mlm solidarity


End file.
